Silent Seduction
by FatedMoon
Summary: When Hinata recieves her first seduction mission will she be able to do it or will she faint under the pressure? Reated M for future Hinata x Kiba pairings
1. The mission

A/N I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and if i did I would be doing plenty of naughty things to them *laughs evily*

-This is rated M for definite future lemons, you have been warned!

* * *

Hinata had woken early everyday for the past month so that she could get a head start on her training. She had spent countless hours perfecting her 8 trigram 64 palm jutsu, but whatever she seemed to do she just couldn't get it right. Her motions weren't as quick and fluid as her cousins Neji, and her father was quick to point it out.

She needed to prove to him that she was just as strong and able to protect Konoha as Neji and the rest of the Shinobi. The sun was now set high above the sky and she was growing tired, she was already at it for 5 hours before anyone had even started, except maybe Rock Lee. Hinata went to go sit on the soft grass and cool herself off. She gazed at the sky for a few minutes before settling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hey Shino, what's up? Have you seen Hinata around? Kurenai said that Lady Tsunade wants to brief us on our next mission". Kiba said a lazy smile set on his face as he bounded up to his friend on the busy Konoha street with Akamaru in tow. " I was planning on sparring with you today but duty first right? Can't wait though, its been so long since our last mission, I'm ready to kick some ass!"

Shino looked at his long time friend, who was now bouncing from foot to foot, unable to keep his excitement in check. Even Akamaru looked excited his tongue hanging out and a grin on his features. "Hinata is in the training grounds practicing, she's been there for quite some time…" he couldn't understand where Kiba got his stamina from, him and Naruto both where always so headstrong.

"WHAT!! Hinata's been training without us? No fair! Oh well lets go get her Shino, Akamaru!" Kiba zoomed towards the training grounds before Shino could even say anything with his huge companion following him and tackling down the poor Kiba in the process. "I guess were not gonna be able to rest today are we…humph" Shino stared after the dot that was now Kiba and Akamaru, and headed towards the Hokage tower to meet his fellow team mates and sensei…

* * *

"Hinata…. Hinata… wake up Hinata! We have to go see Lady Tsunade… Hinata can you hear me?" Kiba was leaning over the still asleep form of Hinata…she was usually a light sleeper so why wasn't she waking up?

"Naruto-kun that tickles… no I don't think we can do that Naruto…" Hinata mumbled in her sleep. "Whoa! Hinata, what are you dreaming about! This is sooo not the time" Kiba turned to Akamaru with a sly glint in his eye, "you know what to do Akamaru". The dog nodded and stepped toward the sleeping girl with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging and licked the girls face with his huge tongue and bumped the girl with his wet nose.

Hinata woke up instantly and realized that she was covered in slime, she saw Kiba laughing with his hands on his knees to support him and Akamaru wagging his tail innocently. "Why d-did y-you do that K-Kiba? It wasn't v-very nice…" Hinata said blushing from her embarrassment.

"Ahh, come on Hinata loosen up we were just playing around anyways we came to get you 'cause Tsunade has a mission for us apparently, so lets go!" Kiba said tugging her arm alongside him. Hinata stared dumbfounded as Kiba clasped his hand around hers, she could feel the usual bush creeping onto her cheeks, did she always have to blush from any form of contact? "Hai Kiba-kun I'm coming…"

They raced through the training grounds to the Hokage tower. Kiba glancing at Hinata every few minutes. "Kiba w-why do you k-keep looking at m-me like that?" Hinata asked nervously. "Oh, it's nothing Hinata I just wanted to know what you were dreaming about back there, it sounded very interesting… I didn't know that you were ticklish Hinata-chan" Kiba said smirking, seeing the beautiful girls pale face heat up into her usual deep red blush of embarrassment, he actually liked it when she became flustered and waited to see her reaction.

"W-w-what? K-Kiba you h-heard me? Oh nooo I-I'm so embarrassed." she was so red she looked like she was going to faint from the massive blood flow into her face. "Chill out Hinata I was just playing around, sheesh! Okay lets get going the others are waiting for us" Kiba said as they neared the entrance of the tower. Akamaru bounded up the steps ran past the shinobi who were keeping guard over the entrance. Kiba was just as energized and ended up knocking down one of the guards and giving a quick "Sorry!" over his shoulder as he knocked past more guards. Hinata quickly followed suit giving a mumbled apology to the guards who were picking themselves up off the floor and raced after Kiba and Akamaru not wanting to be left behind….

"Great now that you all are here I can brief you on your mission. As you know the Akatsuki are Konoha's number one threat." Lady Tsunade started eyeing all of the shinobi that were gathered in her conference room. "A few days ago one of our shinobi overheard a conversation in a tavern located in the village of the mist about a transaction between the Akatsuki member Kakuzu and a bounty officer by the name of Ginji. Your mission, Team 8, is to go to the village hidden in the mist and get as much information as you can about the bounty officer and Kakuzu. This is a very important mission I am entrusting to you because you are the best stealth team we have."

"This will also be…." Tsunade paused, "a seduction mission…" Tsunade looked from Kurenai to Hinata.

"A seduction mission, Lady?" Kurenai said. If this was seduction mission then she would have it in the bag. Along with her powerful Genjustu, she had to admit that guys pretty much fell all over her when she was laying on the charm… and even when she wasn't, she smirked. Piece of cake.

"No problem Lady Tsunade. I will be the Swallow for this mission, Shino will be operate behind the scenes and make sure everything is steady, Kiba and Akamaru will be the eyes and ears if anything happens to go wrong and Hinata will scope out the area for possible signs of Mist shinobi…" Kurenai said a plan developing in her head as she spoke.

"Actually Kurenai, I was thinking of using Hinata as the Swallow this time…" Lady Tsunade cut in.

"WHAT! Hinata be a Swallow, but she's never been on a seduction mission, she hasn't been trained for something like this. Lady Tsunade, why would Hinata be suitable for this?"

"Sorry Kurenai but we cant use you for this. You have done to many seduction missions in the Village Hidden in the Mist to not raise any suspicion. They have seen you to many times already and that tactic will not work. And I'm sure Hinata will be up to the task of being Swallow. With you guiding her it should be a piece of cake, right?" Lady Tsunade said slyly.

"Ummmm.. I'm sorry to i-interrupt b-but w-what exactly is a S-swallow?" Hinata asked nervously, and why am I perfect for it, she thought to herself anxiously.

"A Swallow is a female shinobi that is deployed to seduce people for intelligence purposes" Kurenai stated to her young student.

"Hai, Hinata _you _will be the Swallow for this mission so pay attention to your sensei when she is teaching you the fine art of seduction, got it?

"H-Hai Hokage-sama" Hinata mumbled.

The three shinobi left the Hokage's office knowing that they were now dismissed. Kurenai sent back an uncertain glance at the Hokage wondering if she realized what kind of trouble it will be teaching this extremely shy Hyuuga how to seduce anyone. Huh this is gonna be a long day… she thought inwardly

"Lady Tsunade.." Shizune started uncertainly.

"Yes Shizune!" Tsunade snapped. Shizune cringed, she didn't know hot to start.

"Are you sure you made the right choice in sending that Hinata girl to such a risqué mission… I mean she seemed as if she was about to fall over herself at the mere _thought _of doing anything improper. I'm just not sure she can handle such a mission yet." Shizune finished, holding Tonton, the cute pig, closer to her face as if shielding herself from the Hokages wrath.

"Oh, is that all Shizune? Well don't worry about that, Hinata will do just fine…" Tsunade said, a knowing smile on her face.

"Oookay… if you say so my Lady." Shizune said uncertainly. How could the Hokage be so certain of the little kunoichi's abilities…

"SHIZUNE!!! Aren't you supposed to be doing something!" The Hokage yelled instantly going back to other business.

"Huh? What?" Shizune asked dazed.

"The annual reports on the ANBU members I need them filed by 3'oclock and its already 2" Tsunade growled.

"Oh! Yes my Lady right away" Shizune scrambled right out of the room and went to the filing room as fast as she could with Tonton squealing behind her.

"Ummph, I could really use some sake…" Lady Tsunade said to the empty room rubbing her temples . Maybe she could sneak away for a little while Shizune wasn't looking…

* * *

_Was the Hokage serious? Did she actually want Hinata to be the Swallow for this mission? _Kurenai thought_. I mean yes Hinata is a very beautiful young woman. She has the body and the looks to ace this mission without a sweat, but the poor girl fainted for every little thing. I cant have her ruin the mission because the objective was a man_. She cringed at the thought of going to the Hokage and confessing that the mission was a failure. _I guess I'll just have to teach her the techniques and hope for the best. I'm sure with a little training she would be fine. _She was proud of the young Hyuuga princess and hoped that Hinata would be ready for one crazy adventure.

* * *

Kiba was slightly dazed. Hinata was going to be doing a seduction mission? No way! He laughed to himself at the thought of Hinata in a her baggy clothing and red face stalking over to the man in the bar. But then he pictured her in a sexy dress and high heels, a look of confidence on her face and it wasn't to Ginji she was stalking to ready to seduce, but him…

Kiba gulped suddenly going hot and slightly red himself. Maybe she was able to do… she was certainly _sexy,_ he had always thought that actually but would never bring himself to say anything to the teammate that he considered like a sister to him. Well, this could get interesting…

* * *

Hinata was keeping herself from passing out. How could she seduce anyone? The thought alone made her cringe. She didn't think she could put herself out their like that… what was she to do?

* * *

Shino hummed quietly to himself. A seduction mission, sounds interesting… maybe he should buy new sunglasses or something. Hah. Not like he was seducing anyone. He never got to do anything fun…

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, dreadful? Let me know any form of reviews are taken even flamers! and if you have any pointers let them be known... i'll try to comment back to all reviews


	2. The Training

A/N: this is the second chapter of this story and no theres still no lemon in it! that'll come later. this chapter didnt really focus on Hinatas thoughts that much because i wanted you guys to get a feel of what everyone else is thinking at the time... next chaoter will be more Hinata centered

No i dont own Naruto or any of the character and if i did i would be doing naughty things with them *evil laugh*

* * *

Kurenai had assembled her team in her apartments living room, along with Asuma who just couldn't pass up the chance to see his little kunoichi teach her student how to seduce a man. After begging Kurenai to come in with a new bottle of sake he was sitting on the couch next to Kiba and a furiously blushing Hinata, while Kurenai paced the room gathering her thoughts on how to start. Shino was standing next to the window, looking out as if nothing was out of the ordinary. This was really gonna be a show worth seeing. He wondered how Kurenai would teach Hinata how to seduce a man, hah he just had to see this.

"Uhum.." Kurenai cleared her throat to gather the attention of the various shinobi in the room. "After much deliberation, I figured out a somewhat simple method of teaching this seduction course to Hinata. This will be a hands on experience and that is why I called the whole team here… and of course Asuma" she eyed him gingerly knowing that he would use this to embarrass her when they were alone later. She inwardly sighed at the look of terror on Hinata's face, this was going to be interesting to say the least.

_Hands on? _Kiba thought… _I like the sound of that…_

"Okay so we will first start with the practical part of seduction. Talking, moving, eye contact, sensuality and so on and then we will turn towards manipulation and how to persuade the objective to tell you about his dealings with the Akatsuki, okay Hinata?" Kurenai stated.

"Y-yes" came the mumbled reply from Hinata.

"Okay the first part should be relatively easy. Hinata I'm sure you can do it since you know you're… umm _sexy." _Kurenai finished, eyeing the girl who seemed to sink into the couch she was sitting on from her embarrassment. _Oh, brother!_ "Anyways we'll start with approaching your objective okay, when you spot your objective take it slow and make sure he notices you without putting yourself out there to much got it?" Kurenai said

"H-how do I-I d-do t-that?" Hinata said slightly bewildered.

"Well order yourself something to drink, maybe dance around the area he is sitting, show that you are available but not attainable completely got it? He should be into you and watching you, so then when you suddenly 'notice' him he should be amazed that you came to sit by him while thinking that he is the hottest guy in the room and _of course _you would be coming to him... play up his ego okay?" Kurenai finished. She wasn't sure she got through to the girl and they were just getting started.

"R-right" she said hesitantly.

"Okay now since you have the basics of approach, it'll be different once you're actually sitting by him and talking to him. So as a demonstration I need one of you guys to help me out in this okay?" She said looking over the male shinobi in the room. Asuma instantly perked up at the thought of helping Kurenai with this.

"I think it'll be best if I helped you, Kurenai" Asuma said puffing out his chest slightly.

"Umm, maybe not Asuma… I know you'll give me whatever I ask for and that'll be to easy don't you think? No I'll either need Kiba or Shino…" Kurenai said batting her lashes innocently at Asuma. Asuma deflated comically.

_What I _don't _give her everything she asks for that's so not true… except for that time in the flower shop and in the mall… and maybe that time we were in the shoe store… but anyway one of those punks is gonna help her out with this? No fair and I thought I was gonna have some fun…_ Asuma thought.

"Okay then Kiba sit on that chair next to the table and make believe your relaxing at a club, alright?" Kurenai said ignoring the grumbling that Asuma was making behind her. After assessing the two other men in the room she thought it safer to start off with Kiba and work her way up to Shino.

"Ahh yeah sure.." Kiba said standing up and walking over to the spot that Kurenai had indicated. He sat down uncertainly and tried to picture himself in a bar. It was pretty difficult to do while Asuma sat glaring at him, Kurenai eyeing him and Hinata blushing as if her life depended on it.

"Okay then lets begin" Kurenai said while she turned on some music from the stereo behind her. A slow, sultry song came on that when perfectly with what she had in mind. She had picked out the song for her nights alone with Asuma, but she guessed she could do it here to.

She slowly started swaying her hips to the music letting the sounds surround her as she pictured a dimly lit, steamy bar in her mind. The music slightly picked up its pace as she let her fingers run through her hair, watching Kiba slightly and then let her hair down slowly, letting her fingers run past her collarbone and one hand run down the skin on her shoulders.

Kiba sat staring at his sensei completely shocked. He always thought that Kurenai was a hottie but wow! He could totally see why a guy like Asuma acted like a love sick puppy around her. He then glanced at Hinata, wishing she would dance for him but Hinata looked as if she was moments away from fainting herself. She had her hands on her face as if shielding herself from the embarrassment but he could see her peeking through the fingers as if mesmerized.

Kurenai was still dancing but she had approached Kiba know and sat down in the vacant seat beside him. Asuma stared entranced and more then a little turned on as his lover sat beside Kiba. Instant jealousy flared up and he regretted coming to the kunoichi's house. He knew that she was teasing him turning him on and getting him angry on purpose. He would just have to deal with it _for now …_

"Mind if I sit here? It sure is hot in this club" Kurenai said eyeing Kiba suggestively.

"Ahh y-yeah no problem…" Kiba said slightly flustered. He knew this was part of the act and he vaguely thought that he now understood why Tsunade commented on Kurenai's abilities for seduction missions. The woman was _sensuous_.

"Okay so that's how you get the total attention of the objective got it?" Kurenai said suddenly, getting up from the chair and tuning off the music that was still playing, changing from seductress to sensei in an instant. Kiba was a little flabbergasted.

"WHAT? That's it?" Kiba said, feeling jipped.

"Yeah for now that is the basics of approach, of course Hinata could always approach differently… it all matters on the kunochi actually. And once she has that down we will move on to manipulation and persuasion ok?" Kurenai said ignoring the look of disbelief on Kiba's face.

Asuma felt smug, that little boy actually thought for a moment that Kurenai was coming on to him, as if! She only cared about him! Asuma thought as he pulled out a cigarette absentmindedly.

"Asuma… " Kurenai said threateningly. "What did I say about smoking in the house?" she said through clamped teeth.

"Never do it..." Asuma said quietly, instantly deflated. Kurenai could certainly be dangerous when she was serious. He had to watch it.

"Okay then Hinata, its your turn." Kurenai said turning to the girl that was still on the couch. Hinata looked at Kurenai to Asuma then to the still slightly dazed Kiba and then to Shino who actually looked slightly interested in what was going on.

"R-right" Hinata said getting off of the couch. Her feet seemed to be a little bit wobbly and she wasn't sure yet if she was going to faint or not.

"Okay then just think of this as another form of training. You've always been a fast learner during our training session so as long as you forget your embarrassment this should be a piece of cake for you." Kurenai said turning the slow music back on.

_Right, think of this as just another training session. It should be easy right? _Hianta thought uncertainly.

"Okay so then start off by swaying your hips slightly, play with your hair.. Your clothes anything to get the guys attention on you okay??" Kurenai instructed.

"Right" Hinata said. She went to the area around which Kiba was sitting and waited till she hit a point in the music so she could start. She looked at Kiba who was watching her expectantly... almost lustfully, and didn't know how to begin. She slowly, awkwardly started rotating her hips the way she saw Kurenai do it… but she didn't seem to have the same sway as Kurenai. She tried to play with the hem of her shirt and run her fingers across it but it came out as if she was more nervous than anything else… which she was.

Asuma was trying to hold back a laugh at the poor girls attempt to "seduce" the young man. She looked like she was have and epilepsy.

"No, no, no. Hinata that's not the way you do it. You should just relax." Kurenai said. "Let me think how should you dance….? Oh got it! Make believe your doing your justsu training. But instead of making your movements harsh and violent, you should soften it and be more fluid graceful."

"Okay" Hinata said quietly. She pictured the way she usually trained in her justsu. She'll give it a shot.

Hinata pictured her favorite waterfall on the outskirts of Konoha where she usually did her midnight training. She loved being alone at night. Nobody judging her or embarrassing her, nobody expecting anything out of her. It was like freedom when she danced under the cold and refreshing waterfall. Her teammates knew of her visits to the waterfall but they have never seen her train in the waterfall. She tried to imagine that she was back there, in her comfort zone and tried to ignore all the eyes staring expectantly at her. She took a deep breath before letting the music take hold of her she twirled and danced and slowly moved her body to the sound of the music forgetting that anyone else was there. Her body was graceful and fluid and her steps were precise and measured. She had delved into a world of her own in those few short minutes.

Kiba was speechless. He watched the beautiful Hyuuga princess dancing in front of him as she swayed her hips delicately. This dance was completely different from Kurenais. Where Kurenai-sensei was sleek and seductive, Hinata was slow graceful and peaceful. Even her dance seemed "shy" just like her true nature but instead of turning him off, it seemed sweet genuine and made her seem innocent and totally seductive in her own right. She seemed to be consumed in her own thoughts as if she had no troubles. She was breathtaking. He could not stop staring at the shy wallflower. And his body was definitely reacting to the soft sway of her body.

Asuma was surprised to say the least… who knew this girl had the ability to be so _hot_??

Kurenai smirked at the dumfounded expressions from the men in this room. No, she wasn't surprised by Hinatas performance. She had actually seen Hinata like this before, when Team 8 was off on a long mission before…

_Kurenai woke up to something amiss. They were on the outskirts of Konoha on a tracking mission and were taking a break for the night. Kurenai looked to the other side of the girls tent where Hinata usually slept. It was empty again… Kurenai knew of the young girls habits to sneak out at night alone to seek some solitude and though she never questioned it before, Kurenai was a little worried that something would happen to the young kunoichi. She gingerly opened her tent and left the grounds looking for Hinata's chakra signature. She had to stay quiet so as not to wake up Kiba, Shino and Akamaru. _

_Kurenai followed the chakra signature to a beautiful waterfall in the middle of the forest. She had been to this place once before with Asuma on one of their dates…. She spotted a figure in the middle of the water. She stepped closer to get a better look her slim form easily maneuvering against the trees. She stepped out into the clearing slightly to see a completely naked Hinata performing what she thought to be one of her jutsu's. But it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Hinatas movements were fluid and sleek. The longer Kurenai stared the more she seemed hypnotized. Hinatas movements were so graceful, and the moonlight was bouncing off her pale skin making her look like a goddess. She was stunning, as her long hair circled around her and softly hit her shoulders._

_Was this some kind of genjutsu? She thought? No it wasn't she was certain of it, but she seemed hypnotized nonetheless. She quietly sneaked back to the tent to try and go back to sleep but she could not banish the thoughts of the girl from her mind. If only Hinata was a little more assertive… she was sure that she could get any boy in town, including Naruto whom she so obviously had a crush on._

Kurenai broke out of her reverie to see a Kiba who looked as if he was about to have a very Jiraiya like nosebleed and an awestruck Shino and Asuma… if Shino was ever really awestruck… it was hard to tell.

"Okay Hinata that was great! If you do some more of that in the mission I think well be gold! Right guys?" Kureani asked as Hinata came to a stop looking as if she finally realized where she was and instantly reddening again.

"Y-yeah" said a flustered Kiba.

"Mmhhm" was all that Asuma could articulate.

"Okay now well have to work on that stutter of yours… when your talking to your enemy you have to seem confident but coy… you cant allow him to suspect you. All that stuttering will make him think that your trying to deceive him." Kurenai said looking at Hinata.

"I c-cant h-help it I-I always s-stutter when I-I'm n-nervous" Hinata mumbled.

"Well that could easily be fixed with some sake right Kurenai?" Asuma suggested. Sake always seemed to relax him.

"Yeah that'll work, you can order a drink at the bar before the mission okay Hinata" Kurenai said.

"H-hai"

"Okay so then I'll brief you on persuasion and manipulation, so that's on our checklist… anything else that I missed?" Kurenai asked.

"Well what about clothing… I doubt that loose pants and baggy sweaters would turn anyone on right?" Shino suggested. It was actually the first thing he said the whole time.

Kurenai looked at Shino surprised "You're right. Hinata and I will have to go shopping later today to find the perfect outfit".

Kiba didn't understand what Shino was talking about, Hinata had definitely turned him on in her outfit…he couldn't wait to see the outfit that Kurenai picked out for Hinata…

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, dreadful? Let me know and leave me a comment telling me what you think

next chapter would be when theyre finally starting off for thier mission so stay tuned!


	3. The storm

A/N: I dont own Naruto and if i did i would do plent of naughty things to the characters *laughs evily*

This is my longest chapter so far... although it doesnt look like it... hope you liek it!!

* * *

Hinata had spent hours in Kurenai-sensei's apartment, hours after Asuma, Kiba and Shino had left, Hinata sat quietly listening intently to everything Kurenai could possibly teach her. When Kurenai finally finished Hinata thought she could finally go home and prepare for tomorrows journey. But Kurenai had other plans. She immediately called Ino and Sakura and Hinata was immediately dragged into Konoha's shopping district. It wasn't as if Hinata hated shopping, she just never liked the way that the clothing fit her. It was all to tight and made her feel constricted as if she couldn't breathe.

She spent hours in various stores as Ino, Sakura and Kurenai analyzed her body in different outfits. Some of the outfits were so outrageous and slutty she didn't even want to leave the dressing room to show it off. She picked out a few to her own liking but Sakura and Ino immediately rejected it, saying it was something a granny would wear. They kept calling out phrases such as "you should _accentuate _your curves not hide them Hinata!" she didn't know how she would manage the mission if she wasn't even sure in a store.

By the time Hinata neared the Hyuga compound night had fallen. She was exhausted to say the least, but she knew she had duties waiting for her at home. Hinata quietly said her hellos to the guards who were stationed around the entrance of her home and gingerly opened the door letting herself in. She took off her jacket and hung it up before heading towards the kitchen and starting the afternoon tea.

She waited quietly while the water came to boil and thought about the days events. She knew that this was going to be the hardest mission on her part. This mission had nothing to do with how much training she put in or how fast and precise her movements were. No, this was all relying on her abilities to infiltrate and receive information from her enemy, something she was never any good at. The sharp whistle of the tea kettle brought her back from her reverie. She absentmindedly prepared the tea, this chore was done a thousand times by her already.

She took the tea and three cups from the cabinet toward the train training grounds where her cousin Neji, her sister Hanabi and her father Lord Hiashi where in the middle of there afternoon training. She watched as Neji sparred with her father, something that she was rarely privileged to do. As a lower branch family member, it was unexpected for her father to teach Neji the ways of the upper class family. But through the years Hiashi saw the skills and abilities that Neji exerted and took it upon himself to train the boy. At first it had caused a scandal throughout the Hyuga family, the upper class did not want her cousin to learn jutsu's that were only supposed to be taught to the elite of the Hyuga clan, but since Hiashi was clan leader all disagreement were ended before they could really start.

Hinata wanted desperately for her father to take the same stand that he did for Neji with her. She was always pushed aside in her fathers eyes for someone better like Neji and her younger sister Hanabi. She knew that her father was planning to make Hanabi the next clan leader when the honor should have went to her, but she could not bring herself to confront her father about it. She knew she was not good enough for the position anyways. Hanabi was always the one that mastered the techniques before her, Hanabi was the one who had the strong will and determination. Hinata knew that her beautiful younger sister would be able to lead the clan to greatness where she could not. Hinata ached at the thought that she could not live up to any expectations. Not her own, or her fathers, her teammates. Nobody's. She sighed and walked out from behind the pillar she was leaning against, as she watched her family.

"Ahh Hinata. You're here. Good. Would you bring us some tea?" Hiashi said without looking at Hinata, blocking one of Neji's attacks.

"I-I've a-already brought s-some f-father" Hinata said softly.

Hiashi turned around to gaze at his eldest daughter. "Hai, that you have. Set it down by the table." Hiashi said "Neji, we will finish our training for today, Hanabi come drink some tea".

Hinata placed the tea on the table and poured the tea into the cups. She then tried to quietly walk out of the room and go to her bedroom to rest for the night. Before she could take a few steps though her father stopped her.

"Hinata, why don't you join us for some afternoon tea?" Hiashi said glancing at the table where only three cups of hot tea where sitting.

"J-join you?"

"Yes, we haven't spoken in quite a while. I want to know what is new with my daughter. Fetch yourself a cup and join us."

"Hai f-father…" she said quickly walking back to the kitchens. Her father rarely asked her to join for after training tea. It was odd. But she knew to obey so she brought another cup for herself and sat quietly at the table. Hanabi and Neji were also surprised by Hiashi's actions. Hanabi looked happy though to see her older sister sitting next to her. Hanabi thought Hinata was so cool, going on high ranked missions and staying away for weeks with _boys. _Hanabi giggled at the thought.

"So daughter, I hear your going on a mission tomorrow, is that correct?" Hiashi asked.

"Y-yes father," Hinata said.

"How long do you suspect to be gone for?" the clan leader asked looking at his eldest inquisitively.

"For a w-week… m-maybe more, I-I am n-not certain f-father." Hinata mumbled.

"Ahh, right. Well I'm certain that the mission would go smoothly am I right?"

"Yes f-father" Hinata said uncertainly. The statement almost sounded like a compliment to her. Was her father finally seeing her worth?

"…as long as you're not a burden to your teammates…" Hiashi said looking for his daughters reaction.

Hinata's hopes instantly fell. She thought her father was finally coming round. But he still harbored the same feeling towards her. It wasn't contempt or hate, no those feelings were to strong. He thought of her as a liability, nothing more than a burden to bear. She felt hot tears forming and she quickly excused herself from the table. She would not cry in front of her father…

Hiashi looked after his daughters retreating back. She still did not have the strength and the will to oppose him. She was to soft. He did not understand his daughter. She had so much potential, brimming with it when she was younger but a soon as she heard any negative comments she instantly started doubting her self worth. Hiashi thought that with constant training she would be able to see she is a true asset to the clan. She may not be as powerful as Hanabi, but she had a brilliant mind and a good heart, her 8 trigram 64 palm jutsu was also fatal. He wished that she would get the strength to finally stand up to him. He knew he deserved her hate now, he was constantly putting her down, but he hated to see her talent thrown away.

"Neji, Hanabi go to sleep. We will resume your training tomorrow."

"Hai"

Neji had different plans. He went to Hinata's room as he always did when his cousin was upset. In the three years since the chuunin exams, Hinata and Neji had grown closer, becoming more like friends then cousins. He knocked on Hinatas door and waited for her response. Neji always thought back to the battle that he had in the chuunin exams with Hinata. He regretted hurting his cousin. But back then Neji was so full of hate and rebellion towards the Hyuga clan that he thought it was fate that gave him the chance to prove himself. Although he had won the fight against Hinata, he knew that it was only because she let him. She was determined to win, but afraid to hurt him. Always caring even when he did not.

The door opened and Hinata came out with a coat on. She knew he was here for their nightly walks around the Hyuga compound.

* * *

Hinata woke up early the next morning, anticipating and dreading the mission that was set before her. She quickly put on her clothes and filled her backpack with everything she would need for the mission. Akamaru was going to be carrying around the tents so she did not have to worry about that. She filled her bag with a first aid kit, some kunai, exploding notes and shurikens. She also strapped some kunai onto her belt in case of an ambush. She then put in her bag the new outfit that she had bought with Kurenai and all the _essentials _to go along with it, along with some spare clothes.

Hinata tied her black forehead protector around her neck. She then walked out of the Hyuga compound without saying goodbye to her family.

Hinata walked towards the gates of Konoha. She saw Shino waiting against the guards desk. Shino was always the first to be on the scene. She greeted Shino tiredly. She did not have much sleep last night, she was troubled by to many thoughts. She greeted the guards on duty Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey Hinata! Heard you were going on a seduction mission… want to practice on me? Kotetsu said jokingly to the young kunoichi.

Hinata blushed furiously. "Shut up dumb ass" Izumo said smacking Kotetsu over the head "that's not the way you speak when your on duty. And anyways Hinata wouldn't want anything to do with you… she'd rather be with a stud like me right Hinata-chan?" Izumo said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata was saved from answering when she saw Kurenai approaching them. "Hey you two slackers! Don't you guys have something to do?" Kurenai snapped.

"Not really…" Kotetsu mumbled while Izumo apologized to Kurenai and Hinata.

"Anyways Hinata, Shino where's Kiba? He's not going to be late again is he?"

"No. Kiba and Akamaru are headed this way" Shino said.

He was right. Kiba and Akamaru were bounding up to them right now. "Hey there you guys. What are you all waiting for? Don't we have a mission to complete?" Kiba said as if his teammates where the late ones.

"Hai" said Kurenai rolling her eyes at Kiba.

"So then lets go!"

Akamaru and Kiba bounded out to Konoha forest

"Uhh come on guys lets follow that knucklehead." Kurenai said. Team 8 dispatched immediately towards their destination.

"The travel to the Village Hidden in the Mist will take about two days if we hurry." Kurenai said when she and the rest of the team caught up to Kiba and Akamaru. "Lady Tsunade informed me that the man Ginji will probably frequent the club called Night, Hinata you should try to make contact by the first night. We also don't know much about this Ginji character other then he is a bounty collector to the Akatsuki member, Kazuku. You will have to be careful Hinata and the rest of us will be on our guard got it?

"Hai" Team 8 said, and even Akamaru barked in understanding.

They set out at a quicker pace, Kurenai leading the pack. They had traveled till nightfall and the sky quickly darkened with upcoming storm clouds. "The storm is going to be bad" Kiba said sensing the energy in the air while Akamaru whimpered.

"Hai, the insects also feel it" Shino said.

"Okay then I guess we have no choice. We will set up for the night. We wont be able to travel in harsh weather and I honestly don't feel the need to try." Kurenai said.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan to tell if there are any other people out here." Kurenai said.

Hinata quickly complied, activating her byakugan. She scanned the area searching for high chakra signatures. "N-no there's n-no one around. W-were safe."

"Okay then lets set up camp." Kurenai said taking the traveling bag off of Akamaru and searching through the bag for the tents. They were compact and specially designed to be collapsible so they wouldn't take up much room. Kurenai quickly found the dark blue tent that she knew to be Shino's and Kiba's but as she rummaged around the bag she couldn't find the forest green tent that she and Hinata slept in.

"KIBA! Where's our tent?!" Kurenai said.

"Whatdya mean.. its there isn't it?" Kiba said lazily already trying to futilely start a fire as the rain began to fall. Kurenai knew that the light drizzle they were having know would soon be replaced by a huge storm.

"No Kiba its not… look for yourself" Kurenai said tossing the bag to Kiba who began rummaging through the contents. Blankets, canned food and clothes were tossed out of the bag but there was no sign of the girls tent. " Umm I guess your right sensei… sorry…" Kiba mumbled looking confused and ashamed.

"Sorry?!" Kurenai said shivering as the rain soaked her hair and back "where are we going to sleep?"

"You can always share our tent, I think we all could fit." Shino said. "Its not as if we have much choice.

Kurenai contemplated that for a moment before giving in. "Fine. You're right we don't have much choice. But Hinata and I are going in first to change so you'll have to wait a minute here okay?"

"Yeah sure… sorry again.." Kiba said while Akamaru pawed the ground in embarrassment. He could have sworn he packed in the extra tent before he left.

"Come on Hinata…" Kurenai said entering the tent. Yeah she was sure that the four of them would fit, but it would be a really _tight _fit. As Kurenai and Hinata changed into their sleepwear, Hinata couldn't help but ask Kurenai something.

"S-sensei… are y-you sure t-this is a g-good i-idea?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry bout it we'll be fine, if you don't mind Akamaru's wet dog smell." Kurenai said laughing to herself. "We just have to make due with what we have right?"

"Right" Hinata said.

"Okay boys… we girls are decent you an come in" Kurnai said, opening the tent of

the flap to where Shino, Kiba and Akamaru where.

"Great it was getting cold out their" Kiba said bounding into the room and instantly changing into his pajamas. As soon as Kiba's shirt was over his head Kurenai stopped him.

"Umm Kiba… are you sure you don't want some privacy while you change?" Kurenai said suppressing a smile. This kid was to much. Kurenai almost burst out laughing at Hinata's expression of shock to see an undressing Kiba.

"What? Why would I? I don't mind" Kiba said through his shirt as he finally got it up over his head. This kid was really too much!

Hinata stared at Kiba's naked chest and torso. This wasn't the first time she had seen Kiba without a shirt. Kiba loved to go around shirtless when it was really hot outside and Hinata had always stared in fascination. She may not have a lot of

experience but she knew that Kiba was extremely good looking. She looked at his flat stomach and defined abs and wondered how the boy was so fit when he ate like a pig. She then cast her gaze lower right underneath his bellybutton where she saw a sparse amount of hair forming that lead lower and lower until his jeans stopped her eyes from continuing. OMG! Hinata thought, I was just checking out Kiba's ….!

"Earth to Hinata!" Kiba said waving a hand over Hinata's face. "Are you okay Hinata? You're all red…" Kiba said looking closely at her face… _so close. _

"Y-yeah s-s-sorry" Hinata said flustered. "I-I'm gonna s-step outside." Hinata said and all but ran from the tent and into the rain outside.

"What's up with her?" Kiba asked Kurenai confusion clear on her face.

Shino gave an exasperated huff at Kiba's cluelessness.

"Nothing. Just get dressed you two." Kurenai said, exiting the tent as well.

"You okay there Hinata?" Kurenai asked, gently placing a hand on the flustered looking girl.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine." Hinata mumbled.

"Okay then come back inside we have to get moving tomorrow and I'm hoping this storm will clear by then.

"Hai"

* * *

Hinata stayed awake after everyone had went to sleep. Kurenai was right, it _was _a tight fit with the four of them, not to mention Akamaru who was spread out next to the their feet. She was squashed between Kurenai and Kiba. Kiba and Shino had gone to sleep almost immediately, although Shino did take a minute to complain about the smell, which Akamaru found offensive. Kurenai also went to sleep after, but Hinata just couldn't let her mind shutdown for the night. She felt to much tension. Instead she stayed up listening to the peaceful tapping of the rain against the tent. Kiba was right, this storm was a bad one, but Hinata didn't mind. She loved the rain. She didn't understand peoples aversion to it, just like she couldn't understand peoples fear of Shino's parasites.

She wasn't sure what to make of the past couple of days events. She knew everything that Kurenai taught her by heart, knew the steps and the words. Everything but she didn't know if she would be able to execute them. Knowing and doing where two different things, her life as a shinobi had often proved that to her. She also couldn't figure out her reaction to seeing Kiba like that. She knew Kiba all her life and even though she liked the boy she didn't understand why he stirred that kind of response in her. Maybe it was just the intimate setting? It had to be it, they were in extremely close quarters and Kiba was all _wet _and disheveled from the rain….

And she loved Naruto right? Well that wasn't a question of course she liked Naruto. The Naruto that she hadn't seen in so long. It had been three years but the feelings that she felt for Naruto hadn't changed.

Kiba stirred in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent. She couldn't understand how Shino could sleep alongside him. Kiba was _always _moving around in his sleep. He really had _a lot _of energy. Kiba moved again trying to get comfortable and his hand accidentally grazed Hinata thigh and stomach. The feeling sent shivers up Hinata's spine and she let out an inaudible sigh.

She looked at Kiba uncertainly. Her feelings haven't changed…. have they?

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is the most recent chapter in Silent Seduction. Hope you like it. Hinata finally has the stirrings of.... something for Kiba but shes not sure what yet.

Anyways any comments please leave reviews and ill be happy to get back to them


	4. The club

A/N: I do not own Naruto or the characters but if i did i would do plenty of naughty thing to them *laughs evilly*

* * *

Kurenai woke early for the mission the next day and was packing up some of the things that they would need for the rest of the journey. She had already gone to the nearest waterfall to get some fresh water for the team. She went back to the tent to find that Shino had already woken up sunglasses in place and ready to go.

"Is Hinata and Kiba still asleep?" Kurenai asked Shino.

"Yes. I didn't bother waking them. You know how Kiba is in the morning. I'll leave it to Akamaru" Shino replied.

"Well we don't have time to waste. I'll just have to wake him up myself." Kurenai said opening the flap of the tent and walking inside.

She stopped momentarily at the sight before her. Hinata was laying on her side her long hair tossed above her in disarray. She looked quite peaceful without the usual blush gracing her features, but that's not what had made Kurenai do a double take. Kiba, who usually tried to spread out as much as possible while sleeping, had huddled close to Hinata and had thrown an arm over the young girl. Kiba was spooning her! Kurenai burst out laughing at the sight before her.

Hinata who felt the pull of consciousness, immediately woke up to the sounds of her sensei laughing. Hinata felt a little dazed, she hadn't had such a good nights rest in a long time and had to take a second to gather where she was. She tried to get up but a strong tanned arm kept her securely in place. An arm that was wrapped around her waist… Kiba's arm. Hinata blushed furiously as she let her eyes travel the length of the arm to the sleeping boy's face. Kiba had secured himself right into Hinata's left side with his face pressed against her breast.

_OMG! _Hinata thought, willing herself not to faint.

"K-Kiba-kun, w-wake up" Hinata said to the sleeping form on her side. When Kiba didn't even stir she looked at Kurenai pleadingly, silently asking for help. Kurenai though was still to busy laughing at the sight before her. Hinata tried to get up from under Kiba, but he was so _heavy. _She got up a few inches before collapsing under the weight. She even tried to wiggle under his body to escape but to no avail.

Not only that but her blush did not recede and if she wasn't in such a compromising position she might have enjoyed the feel of Kiba's arm pressed around her, or the way his warm breath tickled her neck. She inwardly smacked herself. This was _not _the time to be thinking about this.

Just then Shino came into the tent noticing the long absence of his teammates. He surveyed the scene in front of him but did not say anything, just raised an eyebrow in speculation. He then went over to where Akamaru was sleeping, woke up the snoozing dog and said "You know what to do, Akamaru."

The dog gave an irritated bark but grudgingly got up to where his master was sleeping and squarely sat on his back. The team waited, Hinata curious as to what was going on, while Akamaru just spread out on Kiba's back. _How was this supposed to wake up Kiba-kun? _Hinata thought.

Soon she heard wheezing gasps for air and saw a red faced Kiba trying to get air from underneath Akamaru's huge form. "Ee-hh get orfof me Akummarhu… I'm.. uuhh…up" Akamaru lazily got up from Kiba and trotted back to his side of the tent.

Kiba drew in large mouthfuls of air trying to get his head from _not _spinning. He looked at around the tent noticing his teammates and missing someone in particular. He looked down hearing a musical sound. Hinata was giggling from under him…. Wait! Hinata was _under _him?! What the hell?! He noticed how his body was positioned next to Hinata… he was all over her. Oh damn! He was _snuggling _with her at night. He cringed at the thought and looked at Hinata. He was surprised she hadn't fainted right away. No, instead she was still laughing gently at the look of bewilderment on Kiba's face. Her face wore a sweet smile and she looked slightly mussed from the sleep and so beautiful. He was suddenly getting hot all over. Oh god this was embarrassing, Hinata probably thinks of him as some kind of idiot.

Kiba got up quickly and snapped at his teammates. "Well! What are you guys waiting for? Aren't we supposed to be clearing out?"

"Yeah baka, we where waiting for you to wake up and let go Hinata… you were holding on pretty tight their Romeo." Kurenai said teasingly.

Kiba felt his face heat up. He was _blushing_? Oh great! He turned to Hinata who was getting off the sleeping mat and also had a light blush on her face.

"Sorry Hinata-chan" Kiba mumbled.

"I-It's o-okay Kiba-kun… I didn't mind" Hinata said. She slapped her hand over her mouth realizing what she had just implied.

Kiba's mood instantly lifted after that and he helped pack up the camping ground with more zeal then was necessary.

They had set out ten minutes after that embarrassing confrontation and headed for the Village Hidden in the Mist. Kurenai estimated that they were five hours away from the village and would make it their by a little after noon, which would give them plenty of time to rest up from their journey and get prepared for their true mission.

As they traveled through the treetops surrounding the village, Hinata was lost in thought. Hinata was always a daydreamer and enjoyed having some quiet time to think. She didn't need much focus right now as they traveled so she allowed her mind to roam.

She thought of this morning. She knew she ought to be a little more embarrassed and maybe a little mad at Kiba for holding her so tightly. She and her family were not known for being intimate with each other. And she wasn't supposed to show _unnecessary _emotions as her father called them, it was a weak character trait. That was one of the reasons that she was such a disgrace to Hiashi, she was sure. But she was never able to manage her emotions as well as Neji. She got flustered to easily. And she knew she wasn't supposed to but she _liked _the way Kiba's arms felt around her. He was so warm, and smelled so good. She slept well while she was in his arms, surrounded by his body heat. As if she were loved.

She had always imagined being held and caressed, like Kiba had done, with Naruto and as she pictured the smiling face of the blue eyed boy holding her the way Kiba had done, smiling at her the way Kiba had smiled, Naruto's smile would grow fuzzy and morph into a lazy smirk. The blue eyes would change to brown, the spiky blonde hair would transform into dark messy locks. She saw Kiba's face in her mind but it was never a settled picture it would blink and blur a constant change between Naruto and Kiba.

She sighed. She had always liked Kiba but she never felt what she had for Naruto in Kiba. Until now. Kiba was one of her closest friends. She would instantly lay down her life for him and all of Team 8 in a second, and she often did when they were on missions. Naruto was everything she always wanted. She wanted his courage, and his heart and his bravery against adversity. She saw his sweet nature and a need to be seen as _something _in the village. She understood him perfectly. She was so much like Naruto, the need to be accepted and not only that but to be _wanted_. She wished for that desperately. She saw Naruto as her love for a long time. To be with him and share his pain with hers, his need with hers. She loved him. But she loved Kiba to in an entirely different way. She did not need Kiba the way she needed Naruto, but she started realizing that she _wanted _him.

Kiba never judged her or put her down. He and the rest of Team 8 saw her as an asset to them not a liability. She was something with them, with _him. _He noticed her.

But her thoughts hardly mattered. Naruto and Kiba where the same in some aspects. Their outgoing nature and their unstoppable spirits. They also had another thing in common, they didn't need her the same way she needed them. Kiba loved her but as a friend, nothing more. Ever. She knew that, just the same way she knew that Naruto wouldn't return her love. They didn't need a shy wallflower, they needed someone who could catch-up with them like Ino and Sakura. She would not able to compete, not that she ever signed up for the competition.

Kiba looked at Hinata enquiringly. She seemed so lost in thought. He had seen Hinata like this many times before. It was as if she was on autopilot. She moved with the same grace and speed as always, but her face was deep in concentration, hardly noticing her surroundings and hardly safe when they were on a mission. She had been quite for the majority of the journey, since they where only a little less then an hour away from the villages entrance.

_What was she thinking about? _Kiba thought_. _This was definitely not something new but after this morning Kiba was worried that he had offended Hinata. They had touched and hugged many times before, in a friendly way of course, but this morning he had been holding her as if she was his lover, _although he didn't mind that thought. _He was angry with himself. He had liked Hinata for a long time but he kept it to himself knowing she didn't see him the same way. Knowing she only had eyes for Naruto. The same Naruto who never noticed her. Hinata deserved someone better than that, and he wanted to be that someone better.

"Hey you guys get out of dream mode, where going to be at the entrance in five minutes…" Kurenai said snapping the three of them back to reality, Shino too had been thinking about something although Kiba had no idea what the silent shinobi thought about.

They approached the entrance of the village Hidden in the Mist where two Mist shinobi where standing on guard. Kurenai went ahead and spoke to the two men telling them of our business in their village and handing them the not form our Hokage to their Mizukage. When the shinobi validated the note, they were let into the village and escorted into the nearest inn.

The inn that they were to be residing in was a homely place that just covered the essentials, which was fine by her. They had bought two rooms for the night as she didn't think this assignment would last more than this one night, She didn't mind so much, she just wanted to finish this mission and get back to her village. This mission was relatively easily and she yearned for something more complicated. Oh well, they might as well begin.

Kurenai handed out a map of the village, circling the club that they would make contact in and the area where Ginji was thought to reside in. The club was just a block away and it was perfect location from their hotel. She then told them of her plan and ways of capturing Ginji alive if at all possible. She knew it wasn't a difficult mission, but their was always room for danger to creep in unexpectedly. She then handed Hinata a hair clip and earrings. Hinata was momentarily confused by these until Kurenai explained that the hair clip was actually a large senbon, or throwing needles, and that the left earring was a camera while the right one was a communicator, the problem though was that both camera and communicator were obviously one way and although Team 8 would know what was going on, Hinata was pretty much alone once she walked into the nightclub.

After a few hours of planning Hinata made her way into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for the night. It would actually be her first time in a club of any sort and she was nervous because she didn't know what to expect. She took a deep breath and settled her resolve. She would complete this mission successfully. it was her chance to shine. She would _not _let down her teammates and sensei.

She left Kurenai's and hers bathroom and sorted through her backpack to find the outfit that she was supposed to wear tonight. Her new resolve deteriorated just a _little _when she looked at the outfit. How was she supposed to pull off wearing that?

She took the expensive dress out of her bag and began to undress, shimmying the light material over her body and adjusting it to place. She then turned around apprehensively and looked at herself in the mirror. _Wow… I look… good. _The dress wasn't overly fancy, it was actually quite simple in design. It was a lilac colored dress that formed tightly over her hips and had an empire waist design that showed off her small waist. The dress was not to short, which she was grateful for, and ended up a little longer then mid thigh. The thin straps of the gown went around her neck and crisscrossed over her back, which was bare.

Hinata knew the look was not complete though. She took the earring that Kurenai had given her and placed them on her ears and then parted her hair to make a half bun and placed the senbon hairclip carefully in place and tried not to hurt herself. That would be her only weapon with her for tonight and she was slightly worried. She left her bangs the way they were though, so she could shield her eyes slightly if she was getting uncomfortable. _Old habits die hard, _she thought. She did not put much make up, just some clear lip gloss and some eyeliner. She also placed a silver bracelet on her wrist. That should be enough, right?

She stepped back and once again looked into the mirror. She was blown away. She looked like _that_? Without her customary baggy hoodie and jeans hiding her curves her body was totally on display. She felt naked even though she knew she had the small material she called a dress on her. She walked over and picked up the silver shoes to go with the dress on her feet she was grateful that the heel was not to high so she should have no difficulty walking in them.

Okay, she was ready for the unveiling. She was nervous to see the reactions of her fellow teammates and she felt uncomfortable being in the center of attention. She left her hotel room and went over to Kiba's and Shino's. Kurenai, Shino and Kiba were setting up the camera and communication system that they would be using. Hinata gently cleared her throat to get their attention. The three shinobi turned around to see the beautiful kunoichi standing uncertainly in the doorway. Kiba and Kurenai's jaw visibly dropped at the sight before them and Shino adjusted his sunglasses to get a better look. Even Akamaru let his tongue hang from the side of his mouth.

Kiba wolf whistled in appreciation as Hinata blushed beet red. "Wow Hinata you look… Wow."

"T-thanks Kiba" she said staring intently at the carpet on the floor.

"Okay enough gawking you guys… its almost time for Hinata to go. I'm going to walk her to the club while you guys stay here and set up the rest of the stuff got it?" Kurenai said, checking her watch to see what time it was. It was already a little past 11 and if her information was right then Ginji should already be there and have finished his second drink.

"Hai sensei" Kiba and Shino said, while Akamaru wagged his tail. Kiba's eyes followed Hinata out of the room. _Whoa Hinata! _

Kurenai and Hinata stood in the alley way of the nightclub Night. Kurenai adjusted the earrings and turned them on so that Hinata would be ready to go in.

"Hinata be careful in there tonight will ya?" Kurenai said. "I know things will go fine but the rest of the team will not be there with you. If anything goes on your going to have to hold it off for a few minutes on your own until we get there okay?"

"H-hai sensei I-I think I c-can m-manage it" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I know you can Hinata. By the way Hinata, you really do look gorgeous." Kurenai said holding Hinata's hand in support.

"Thank you sensei" Hinata said, walking out into the club. She handed the guard at the door a fake ID card that was provided by the Hokage and was let into the club after an appreciative glance from the guard.

The club was just like she imagined. It wasn't overly fancy or anything, just a place to relax. The air was thick with smoke and sweat and she felt a little queasy. The music was loud and she could barely hear herself think, she wondered how Kiba and the others where going to hear what was going on in the club if she couldn't.

She looked around the area for her target. She found him easily enough, identifying him from the picture that Shizune had provided. Tall man with a short buzz cut and tired looking eyes. He was not handsome nor was he unattractive. He was plain, which was perfect in his area of business, not a face that somebody would remember in ten minutes after meeting him. After locating her target she looked around the club at the other patrons. There were a few shinobi that were on break and some village men. There were also women there dressed similarly to her. _Good, _she thought letting out a sigh, she wouldn't feel out of place.

She walked over to the bar and ordered herself a drink as Kurenai ordered her to. She tentatively took a sip of whatever she had ordered, she wasn't really sure herself, and cringed at the bitter taste. Definitely not something she would drink everyday. She gulped down the rest of the drink and waited for the affects to take place. She could feel her muscles loosening and some of her nervousness fading away.

She knew the first step in this mission. She walked out onto the dance floor close enough for her target to notice her but with enough distance to not completely draw attention to herself. The music was as loud as ever but she didn't mind it so much anymore. She let it wash over her. She took a quick peek at Ginji trying to be inconspicuous about it. He was talking to a waitress and taking the drink that she brought from her, he then looked over to where she had started to slowly dance and let his gaze fall over her. Good.

She started dancing further and letting the music take over her as she had in Kurenai's apartment. She was soon getting into it forgetting that she was on a mission. She was once again in her comfort zone in a very uncomfortable situation. After about ten minutes of dancing she chanced a peek again, he was still looking at her and it seemed as though he never really stopped. She kept dancing and put her arms over her head swiftly and fluently loosening the clasp on her bracelet without him noticing. The bracelet dropped to the floor and Hinata pretended to not notice as it slid past her and skidded close to where Ginji was sitting.

As if hypnotized, Ginji got up form his seat and picked up the beautiful silver bracelet. He then approached the young woman that it belonged to. The beautiful women with the long dark hair and pale creamy skin, she looked so supple and soft that he wanted to touch her. He had never seen her before but he was mesmerized by her. He approached the goddess and put an arm around her waist. Hinata jumped slightly at the "unexpected" caress. She turned to see Ginji behind her with the bracelet held out in his hand.

"Oh thank you. I hadn't even noticed I lost it." Hinata said. She was surprised that she hadn't even stuttered. _I guess Asuma was right_.

"You know a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone…" Ginji said looking into the girls mysterious eyes. Eyes that seemed familiar somehow.

"Oh I know, but this has been my first day off in weeks and I needed to relax ya know?" Hinata said trying to be casual and distant in the same time. It was actually pretty hard to do.

"Oh I see… well would you mind doing me the honors of relaxing with me?" Ginji said smoothly, a line he probably delivered more than once.

"Well.. I don't know…" Hinata said faking uncertainty.

"Come on sweetheart it will be fun…" Ginji said lowly.

"Hai, sure I will"

Hinata followed Ginji to the sofas on the side. He ordered a drink for Hinata. _This is going easier then I thought_, Hinata marveled. Ginji and Hinata talked for a few hours while they drank, Ginji eventually getting tipsy. They had even danced a few times, Ginji sloppily at that. It was going relatively easy. She was definitely surprised.

Kiba was getting madder and madder as that ugly Ginji guy kept touching Hinata, caressing her knee and holding her waist while they danced and even smelling her hair. It was making his blood boil. Shino actually told him to calm down a few times and Kurenai suggested stepping out for a few minutes for some fresh air. Kurenai and Shino's eyes still glued on the monitor, Kiba left the room and went into the bathroom where he splashed cold water on himself. The mission was going easily and Hinata would have him in his place in probably a few minutes and the mission would be complete within the hour, he was sure of it, but it didn't make him any less mad. He didn't want to see her with him, dancing with him or anyone. Except himself, of course. It wasn't right.

Ginji whispered another inappropriate comment in her ear, slurring his words slightly. If it wasn't her mission to keep him alive for now she would have killed him a long time ago, he was disgusting, but instead she just giggled timidly and swatted his knee playfully.

"Hanako… come home with me…"Ginji offered again calling her by the code name that she had given him. She had refused him twice already as planned and also as planned he had continued asking her. He rubbed his hand up her thigh and she felt sick again. _This was so different then when Kiba had touched me_. But instead of showing the disgust on her face, she leaned her forward and put her mouth to his jaw and planted a small kiss on his jaw line while breathing out one small word.

"Hai"

Ginji had taken her out of the nightclub immediately after she had accepted and started to drunkenly walk to his apartment. It was the same place that they anticipated it to be. That was good, so their information wasn't wrong. She stumbled as she tried to match Ginji's fast pace. _I guess he's really excited huh? Oh well to bad for him…. _They had reached Ginji's apartment and Ginji lightly put his hand around her waist snaking it up towards her breast. She mentally cringed but did not stop him. He took out his key and opened the door. Hinata timidly walked into Ginji's apartment and could feel Ginji behind her. He had still not turned on the light… something wasn't right...

As soon as Ginji had closed the door he threw Hinata on the opposite wall. He leaned his body against hers and trapped her under his weight. Hinata was shocked and dazed. Her head had hit the wall hard when he had thrown her. "Who do you work for?!" Ginji said roughly, the voice of the smooth club goer instantly replaced.

"W-what?"

"I said who do you work for? Who sent you! Answer me!!" Ginji said roughly pushing Hinata back against the wall hitting her head again. She knew thta one more hard hit liek that and she would probably end up balcking out. She could feel something sharp run against her thigh. Ginji had taken out a knife.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh cliffhanger! whats going to happen to Hinata??!?! Only I know the answer to that! you guys will just have to wait for the next chapter and i promise you it going to be a good one so please read and review so i can write another chapter!!


	5. The Battle

A/N: yeah I dont own Naruto obviously...(sigh)

I apologize for how long it took me to uplaod... I had severe writers block and I'm not completley satisfied with this chapter sorry guys!

* * *

Hinata could see the gleam in his eye even in the darkness. Of lust and anger. He forcefully slammed her against the ground again, making her grip him around the shoulder with her free hand. Her other hand was pinned beneath her back. She wasn't able to maneuver in such a position.

_Fuck. _She thought, not caring right now if the profanity seemed vulgar. The whole situation was vulgar. He was running his fingers greedily up her thigh, his hand still holding the knife which constantly grazed her soft flesh uncomfortably.

"Don't try to struggle darling, I have my men outside this very door. A little girl like you wont be able to handle all three of us" he said smirking, thinking he had the upper hand. He drew his mouth to her neck kissing her on her soft flesh. If she could she would have recoiled. The man stunk of the beer that he had consumed with her and of sweat. She tried not to retch at the smell.

He still believed she was nothing more than a go-to-girl, weak and defenseless. Good. She could keep him in the lurch. He mentioned that he had guards with him. She wanted to activate her Byakugan to access their chakra level.

"So tell me who sent you little lamb and I might keep you around longer than this one night…" Hinata remained silent, as he brought his knee in between her legs and pried them apart with his leg. His hold on her slightly loosened and she was able to edge her trapped hand from under her.

Swiftly, she took the senbon from her hair, letting the hair cascade down her face and onto the floor, and stuck the sharp needle into Ginji's jugular. Shock came over Ginji's face before he could register the pain. He gasped for air through the senbon and the blood forming in his throat and collapsed onto her, soaking her chest and dress with blood.

Hinata rolled out from under the man and pushed him off with a dull thud. He would live, she knew. She did not impair his breathing totally, but enough for him to struggle. She tried to stand when a hand grabbed her ankle and pushed her down to the floor. Ginji got up his face drenched with blood, the senbon sticking out bizarrely from his neck.

"You bitch" Ginji managed through a mouth full of blood. He slammed his foot forcefully into Hinata's side making her withdraw a painful gasp. Ginji prepared himself for another kick when he heard a sound in the hall. His guards outside heard the commotion inside and went into investigate.

"Finally, you bastards…" Ginji wheezed. _What the fuck did he pay them for if they take so damn long? _"Take the girl…" he ordered his men.

Hinata saw her chance to fully attack. It didn't matter anymore anyway, her cover was blown. She activated her Byakugan and noticed that the chakra signatures of the two lackeys was very familiar. They were the two off duty shinobi's in the bar. _Shit_! She should have realized then. They seemed to have high chakra's, she would have to focus with them.

She swiftly punched Ginji in the stomach, focusing on his main chakra points rendering him paralyzed. He fell to the floor with a sickening crunch, but she didn't care, he was only necessary for information, as long as they could get it out of him. The two shinobi didn't waste anytime, they charged her, the taller of the two sending several shuriken towards her. She dodged them easily, but realized to late that the shuriken were just a distraction. The shorter of the shinobi grabbed her around the neck and hoisted her against the wall, taking out a kunai and slashing her cheek.

Blood dripped sickeningly into her open mouth but she did not hesitate. She sent a firm kick into her captives waist. He expected the attack and deflected it easily. He pinned her harder against the wall without relinquishing his grasp on her neck. She moved her mouth wordlessly trying to draw breath into her aching lungs. Her fingers went up instinctively to where he held her, trying desperately to loosen his hold. Her captive just held tighter, waiting for her to pass out from the lack of oxygen. She felt the familiar sensation of blacking out and could see the spots forming before her eyes.

She was therefore surprised when her captive let her go, dropping her to the floor harshly. She wondered faintly why, but then heard the sounds of combat. She drew in a much needed breath before sitting up. She saw chakras swirling but could not make out who they belonged to, her head swimming from the lack of oxygen. She focused after a few seconds and saw her teammates battling the shinobi.

She let out a relieved sigh before she processed the scene before her. Shino was standing before the tall shinobi, his arms spread letting his parasites feed off the shinobi's chakra. The tall shinobi was on the floor unable to fight off the tiny attackers, his chakra signature growing weaker as the hungry insects continued to feed. Kurenai was stepping through the small apartments window, which was now shattered, it looked as though the team had Shino and Kiba entered through the window. Kurenai walked over the broken glass that laid on the floor and quickly walked over to assist Hinata.

Hinata scanned the room for the last of her teammates, Kiba and Akamaru were battling the shinobi that had attacked her. Kiba had knocked the shinobi down, but the attacker came up quickly. Kurenai ran over to Hinata to help her up. She then opened up the pack she was carrying and passed the weapons inside to Hinata

Akamaru and Kiba were transforming to do their Fang Over Fang attack. Kiba looked ferocious as his nails elongated, his fangs sharpened and the animalistic glint entered his eye. She was always able to sense who was Akamaru and which one was Kiba in this technique, but it always surprised her how her easy going friend was so fearsome when he administered this technique. Kiba leaped onto his attacker with Akamaru in tow. He tackled the shinobi onto the ground.

Hinata took her eyes off the battle, looking at the weapons in her hand. She quickly picked up two kunai and wrapped a paper bomb around each of them. She tossed one at the shinobi fighting Kiba and the other at Shino's opponent. The Kunai entered each of the shinobi's legs. She muttered the words to detonate the paper bombs but before they exploded the assailants vanished, one in a puff of smoke and the other with a whirl of snow.

They appeared on the other side of the room and jumped out of the window that her teammates had entered from, leaving their boss in a pool of blood. Hinata sighed. Although they were just guards she felt as if she failed in her mission. She watched as Kiba, Akamaru and some of Shino's parasitic insects took chase after them.

Kurenai sighed and got up from her crouching position and walked over to Ginji. She turned his head from side to side checking the damage and his breathing.

"Hinata… come over here and heal him so that we can question him" Kurenai said.

Hinata obliged and walked over to the bleeding man. He was breathing hard, lack of air making him look a ghastly purple color. Hinata kneeled beside him and cleared his passageway with her chakra, making sure not to lift the paralysis on his body. He laid still breathing in deep, lungful of air, his coloring returning to normal.

Kurenai started questioning him forcefully, but Ginji would not answer. He just glared at Hinata. But Kurenai was not deferred, she kept questioning him forcing him to answer. She watched as Kurenai relentlessly questioned him, as Kiba and Akamaru returned, with only one of the shinobi, who was unconscious.

"Sensei… what should we do with this one?" Kiba said with disgust, kicking the unconscious shinobi.

"Leave him… we'll take both of them to Ibiki… he'll make them talk. The other one got away?" Kurenai asked eyeing the place where the second shinobi should have been.

"No. Shino's insects killed him off, their enjoying their snack right now" Kiba said harshly.

"That's not important I guess. We have one of them along with Ginji" she said rubbing her temples.

"Right" Kiba said. He looked aggravated. Something was wrong. He came over to Hinata and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder at him to notice his face. He still looked mad but signs of worry were forming on his usually lively face. He grazed her cheek softly with his fingers. She realized that the cut on her cheek was still bleeding. She looked away from him and quickly healed her cheek.

"You okay Hinata?" Kiba said, struggling with the words. He had a lump in his throat, unable to speak clearly through his anger and worry. As soon as he realized that Hinata was in trouble he was the first one out the door, running up to the apartment where Hinata was. He had no thoughts at the time, his anger blinding him. Leading him. To her. He needed to know she was okay, had to see it for himself. Help her.

"I'm fine Kiba." Hinata said shortly. She was conflicted. Relieved that she and her friends where safe, but mad at herself and them for not being able to hold her own. She was doing just fine till they came along. She knew she would be able to handle herself. As always she had let her team down.

"I just want to know how this piece of shit figured out that Hinata was a infiltrator." Kurenai said, breaking Kiba and Hinata out of their thoughts. Shino looked from the corner of where he was leaning against to listen.

"It's those eyes. That stupid bitch has the same eyes" Ginji said raspily still unable to move himself from the floor. Kiba was on top of him in a second, punching him in the face hard enough to knock Ginji's head forcibly against the floor. Kurenai rapidly came over to Kiba, pulling him off of Ginji.

"Don't call her a bitch or I'll kill you…" Kiba barked. Struggling against Kurenai's hold.

"Kiba it's okay." Hinata said quietly before tuning to Ginji who was whimpering against the floor, unable to move himself. "What do you mean 'the same eyes'" Hinata ordered.

"Those eyes… you're a Hyuga right? Have the same eyes. Knew it right away, knew you were one of his. Didn't think you'd be a damn kunoichi though." Ginji said spitting up the blood he had left in his mouth.

"Which Hyuga? What are you talking about?" Hinata demanded confused.

"I don't see how its any of your business, you were probably just a little kid then." Ginji said avoiding the question.

"Just answer the damn question" Kurenai said, her patience growing thin.

"Alright. Damn bitches" Ginji grumbled, Hinata had to refrain Kiba from kicking him again. Ginji eyed Kiba warily before starting "Fifteen years ago a guy came to me with a body. He wanted to collect the bounty for that body obviously, and I must say the bounty for that one was really something back then. He was a Hyuga, or whatever, well that's what he called himself anyway. He had your eyes, not something you would forget you know?" Ginji said rambling.

"What are you talking about? What bounty? And why would a Hyuga come to you?" Kurenai demanded.

"I'm getting their damn it!" Ginji said. "Anyway this Hyuga claimed that the body he brought into was the container for the nine tail kyuubi, worth a lot back then you know. So this guy brought in the body of the nine tailed demon. The little kid must have been only one year old or something."

"Naruto?" Hinata said faintly.

"Yeah, well not really. That asshole was trying to trick me you know. He took a baby from a nearby village, killed it and claimed it was the kyuubi. He even put a genjutsu on me. Little prick. Anyway the genjutsu worked and I let him have the money. When he left I realized what happened and sent my men after him, got the money back and his body as a bonus." Ginji chuckled at that.

"If you knew that Hinata was Hyuga, why didn't you know who she worked for?" Kurenai questioned.

"That ass- I mean guy" Ginji said noticing the gleam in Kiba's eye "- he never said where he was from, looked kinda shabby to, needed the money desperately I'd say. Anyway he didn't exactly have any sign to show where he was form… although he did have this weird marking on his forehead…" Ginji said in wonderment.

"A member of the branch family…" Hinata said quietly.

"That's all I know." Ginji said

"No. That's not. We came here to learn about Kazuku and the Akatsuki not about a Hyuga." at the mention of the Akatsuki Ginji turned pale. Kurenai noticed and continued "But don't worry I'm sure that information in important so we'll let Ibiki take a look at you." Kurenai said smirking.

Ginji let out a sigh as if seeing Ibiki was a good thing. Hmm, he'll figure it out soon enough.

"Hinata take the bag, theirs the chakra suppressant in their take the syringe and administer to these two over here." Kurenai said nodding over to Ginji and the unconscious shinobi.

"Hai" she said taking out the syringe. She quickly injected the two with the serum. Ginji started protesting, but soon was quiet as the serum put him to sleep. Kurenai started loading them up onto Akamaru's back, so they could transport them to Konoha.

Kurenai and Shino left the room followed by Akamaru. Hinata stopped for a second to fix her outfit, that had gotten twisted during the fight. Her show had also flown off and she went over to pick it up and put it back in place. She noticed that Kiba had not left the room with the rest of them, and Akamaru was standing by the door way waiting for his master.

"Go on ahead Akamaru" Kiba said without looking at the dog. Akamaru whined and pawed the floor before turning around and following Shino and Kurenai.

"Kiba…I…" Hinata started turning around and faced the boy.

"Hinata… are you alright?" Kiba said his eyes smoldering. He made a quick once over to check if she was bleeding, but besides the cut that she had healed, she was relatively fine. But she would be bruised the next day. She had signs of fingerprints on her neck, left from where the shinobi had choked her. Yes, definite bruisings, he sighed.

"Yes Kiba I'm fine, I'm-… I'm sorry." Hinata said quietly.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Kiba said genuinely confused.

"I-I- I let the whole team down a-again! I always do this. I never do anything right!" Hinata moaned.

"What are you talking about? It's my fault. We should have followed you instead of letting you go off on you own. I should have known that, we took this mission to lightly." Kiba said, full of remorse.

"Should have followed me?" Hinata said, tone instantly changing. "I'm a kunoichi. I should have been able to handle this on my own! I should have expected the worst. Father was right, I am a burden to this team."

Kiba looked at Hinata as if not really seeing her. "Your kidding me right? _Burden_? Damn it, Hinata! Your one of the strongest shinobi I know, and yet your constantly doubting yourself. Shit! Your even stronger than me sometimes!"

He didn't know whether to be angry at her or grab her and kiss some sense into her. So he did the latter. He swiftly grabbed her by the shoulders and ran his hand down her back. He looked into her eyes for a moment seemingly asking for permission. Hinata didn't know what to do, she had never been in this kind of position before. She was excited, heady breaths coming quicker and quicker. She couldn't take the anticipation anymore and she only knew of one way to stop it. She put her arms around Kiba's neck and placed her lips gently on Kiba's.

She had thought that kissing him would get rid of the uncomfortable tingling in her belly, but as soon as her lips met his, she felt as if she was on fire. Every muscle in her body burned with _passion. _She had never felt this way before. It was nothing like what she expected her first kiss to be. She had always imagined it to be sweet and soft, with a certain blonde haired boy. But this… this was scorching.

She stretched higher to taste more of the inferno that she felt with Kiba. This kiss was so much like him. Wild and unrestrained. She let out a small moan when he ran his tongue across her lower lip, gently pulling it with his teeth. She couldn't take it anymore, she brought her lips to Kiba's neck and placed deep kisses on his neck. He let out a guttural moan before backing her against the wall. _Yes_… This was definitely _not _how she pictured it, but it made it all the better.

She had briefly wondered, at the beginning of the kiss, to stop, but now she couldn't get enough. She needed this. She couldn't believe how things could change. One minute she was Kiba's quiet friend fighting Ginji, then the next she was crying and a second later Kiba was kissing her.

She loved the feel of him. Hard and smooth at the same time, his wild hair underneath her fingers, letting her explore. The smell of the forest that we had been running through, his lips sweet and savory.

She had been so absorbed in the kiss she didn't notice three other figures at the door. Kurenai cleared her throat to get the kissing pairs attention. Hinata blushed furiously as she looked at her teammates. Kurenai was standing by the doorway with a satisfied look on her face, while Akamaru was wagging his tail, his tongue lolling out excitedly. Shino was the only one that didn't have an obvious reaction. Hinata was embarrassed and went to the doorway. She then realized that Kiba didn't follow her. She looked back to see Kiba with a dazed look on his face, not really processing anything.

"Kiba… ummm its time to get a move on" Kurenai said still amused.

"Huh? Oh… oh right…" Kiba said coming to. He also had a blush permanently infused on his cheeks.

Kurenai led her students out the door, a small smile still in place. Kiba followed his sensei out the door with Amamaru in tow. He had left Hinata behind with Shino.

Hinata didn't understand what was going on. Did she embarrass Kiba? Why did he leave her without so much as glance back? All thoughts of him before were snapped out of her mind. _He didn't want her… he was embarrassed of her_.

* * *

So?? Whats going to happen to Kiba and Hinata? Who knows... I sure dont. All of this is just randomly coming out!


End file.
